Scraps
by OwlMay
Summary: In which Clint decided to buy a cat, and he learns something new about Natasha. One-shot, enjoy.


_I don't exactly know where this came from. I guess I just kind of noticed how some writers on here mentioned Clint liking cats or having a cat, so I thought I would join in on this craze. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Why don't you come on over?" _Clint asked Natasha over the phone.

Natasha sighed. She wanted to say no, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She knew Clint had wanted her to spend the night for the past couple of days now, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to. Hell, Natasha barely even knew if they were a couple quite yet. To the others, they acted as if they almost hated each other. They yelled in each other's faces and threatened each other. But at the end of the day, they always ended up at one of their apartments, cuddling up on the couch and watching a movie. Natasha almost felt uncomfortable with the relationship. She wanted to know what was going on with them, but she found herself a little too scared to ask.

"_Don't worry, it's not a sleepover." _Natasha could hear Clint chuckle on the other end. _"Please? I have something to show you."_

She didn't like surprises, but she ended up agreeing and driving to his apartment in the middle of the night, as usual.

Natasha knocked on his door. She barely even had to wait a second, for Clint right away opened the door. A huge smile was on his face as he opened the door all the way, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. Reluctantly, she sat down and faced the black T.V. The floor was littered with D.V.D.'s and beer bottles. Natasha put her feet up on the couch.

"What's this, er, surprise?" She asked calmly.

Clint continued to smile. "Just close your eyes, okay?"

"Clint."

"Do it, Nat. I think you will actually like this surprise. So, just close your eyes and don't peak!"

Natasha slowly put her hands over her eyes. She hoped that Clint wasn't working with Tony on some kind of prank or something. After a few seconds of sitting on the couch by herself, she felt something being put on her lap. It felt warm in her lap, and immediately began to rub up against her chest.

"Okay, open them!" Clint said.

Natasha quickly put her hands down and saw a grey skinny kitty sitting in her lap. It looked up at her with big blue eyes. The face reminded her of one of those that you would see on a commercial to save abused animals. For a second, it actually warmed her heart to see it. Quickly, though, she tried to hide the enjoyment of the kitty lying on her lap.

"You got a cat, Clint?" Natasha asked in awe.

He nodded quickly. "Isn't he cute?"

Natasha forced a smile onto her face. "What did you name him?"

"Scraps!"

"Jesus, Clint." She stroked Scraps' neck, the smile on her face actually turning into a real one. He purred loudly as she moved her hand towards his back, lightly petting him. Soon he was almost asleep.

Clint smiled at Natasha. "Is that a smile on your face, Nat?"

"Okay, I have to admit, he is pretty cute. Why the sudden fascination with cats? I mean you've never really seemed like the animal type." Natasha continued to smile as the kitty purred in her lap. Her left eye began to itch, and she slowly moved a hand towards the eye, lightly rubbing it to get the itch away.

"I really have no idea. Today I was just walking around town when I came across a pet shop. I saw this little guy just lying around in the corner, and I just had to get him. Honestly, I don't even know what I'm going to do with a cat! That's why I was hoping that maybe it could be ours?" Clint smiled weakly at her, and then Scraps. "You really do seem to like him. And he's taken a liking to you."

Natasha sighed. Scraps was an awfully cute kitty, she had to admit that. But she never really had the responsibility of taking care of another living thing. Even thinking about taking care of a baby, in which she hadn't planned on doing, gave her the shivers. It was all too much work. There was something about Scraps, though, that just forced her to say yes.

Her eye itched again, and now she was vigorously rubbing it. When she put her hand down, her eyes felt as if they were on fire. She blinked several times to get the sensation away, but it just stayed there, irritating her even more. Then, a small sneeze escaped her chest, making Scraps jump to Clint's lap.

"Hey, you okay?" Clint asked, petting Scraps and looking at Natasha with a worried expression on his face. "Your face is all red, along with your eyes."

She quickly nodded. "Never better. You probably just have a ton of dust flying around in here."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You were over here last night and you didn't have a problem with dust. Get your finger out of your eye, you're only going to make it worse!" He grabbed both her hands, keeping restricting them to her sides.

Natasha sneezed again. "I'm fine, Clint, really!"

"Oh no."

"What?"

He sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You're freaking allergic to the cat! Yesterday you were fine, but now that Scraps is here you look like a train wreck."

Natasha sneezed again and moved her hands towards her eyes to rub them. To her surprised, she actually hoped that she wasn't allergic to Scraps. Clint seemed to love him so much, and already he was getting a place in Natasha's heart. And that was pretty hard to do. Natasha looked at Scraps, her face falling into a sad expression.

"I guess you're right."

Clint picked up Scraps, smiling at him weakly. "Well, boy, looks like you have to go back."

"No! Clint, you love him so much already, and I can get medication to keep the allergies under control." Natasha sneezed again. "Don't take him back. I don't want to take Scraps away from you."

He pursed his lips, thinking for a second. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Besides, they aren't even that bad. I'd be more worried if I had hives or some weird rash." Natasha forced a smile on her face. She felt like an idiot.

Clint smiled. "Okay. Get those allergies under control, I know you wouldn't want Scraps to leave either." He winked at her, the smile on his face turning into a cocky smirk.

"Whatever," Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled to himself, then looked at Scraps. "You're a ladies man, aren't you? You've made Natasha smile faster than I can get a small smirk out of her. I think a little red head in here loves you."

Natasha shook her head. "I do not love him. I'm…fond of him."

"Yup, just how you're only fond of me."

* * *

_So kinda a cute one-shot, right? Sorry if there wasn't enough romance or anything for you die hard Clintasha romancers out there. This was just a quick thing I thought would be entertaining._

_Drop a review for all my hard work(:_


End file.
